Extradition II: The Actual Extradition Part
"Extradition II: The Actual Extradition Part" is the tenth episode of season five. Shawn and Gus return to Vancouver to visit their old nemesis Pierre Despereaux in prison at the felon's request, who then uses them to escape and pull one last job before he is extradited to the United States. Only, while he is out, he is framed for the murder of a Crown Attorney. Now Pierre asks the guys for help clearing his name of this most recent – and frankly unseemly – charge. Plot Summary Shawn and Gus receive an invitation from Pierre Despereaux to visit him in British Columbia, but there's a catch - Desperaux is still in prison. But after much convincing, Gus agrees to go with Shawn on the free trip. Fresh off sharing a kiss with Juliet, Shawn is faced with telling her his feelings before she leaves for the Amalfi Coast with her boyfriend Declan, and before he and Gus leave for British Columbia. However, Shawn misses his chance after McNab tells him that Juliet asked him with help with her passport, meaning she already left for Italy. At the British Columbian prison, the boys meet up with Desperaux. After they leave, Desperaux suddenly appears in the back seat of their car. He explains he needed a visitor to make his escape work. Desperaux ends up tricking them and steals their car. Shortly after, Shawn and Gus head to the RCMP headquarters to tip off the police about Desperaux escaping from prison. Corporal Mackintosh says that they recently found their best detective dead, and that things at the RCMP are tad nuts. But Mackintosh calls the prison anyway, and the prison guard tells them that every prisoner has been accounted for. But almost immediately after, they get a call about an art theft at the Crown Prosecutor's house. Shawn and Gus immediately think it's Desperaux that did it. But things get extra hairy when they find out that the Crown Prosecutor has been killed. The guys head back to prison and see that Desperaux has in fact broken back into prison, sight unseen. Desperaux admits to the art theft, saying that the perfect alibi was to be in prison. But Shawn stops Desperaux when he tells him that they found a dead body in the same house he robbed. But Desperaux denies killing anyone; he thinks he's been set up. Shawn and Gus do not believe him and leave. Shawn and Gus are surprised to see Lassiter in the RCMP office. He is there to extradite Desperaux. Much to Shawn's surprise, Juliet is there too. She didn't go to the Amalfi Coast with Declan. Shawn tells her he needs to talk to her, but can't do it now. Shawn and Gus show up at the hotel Desperaux had them reserved at. Suddenly the RCMP show up and tell Shawn and Gus that Desperaux has escaped prison and that one of the visitors saw him get in the back of their trunk. But when they go to open it, Desperaux is not there. Shawn and Gus are taken in for questioning about Desperaux's disappearance. Shawn claims he will find Desperaux and bring him to justice for the murder and the robbery. They head back to the Crown Prosecutor's home to look for clues. There, they are surprised to see Desperaux, who is claiming he's only there to exonerate himself. Shawn wants to believe him so he creates a diversion to help him escape. After this is successful, they come across, Lisa Santee, the crown prosecutor's wife. They ask her a few questions, but they come to no new conclusions about the case. Back at the hotel, they meet Desperaux again. Only, this time, Desperaux is with a woman - a woman he met while in prison that he has since fallen for. Just then, Juliet shows up to talk. But Shawn can't let on that Desperaux is there with them. Juliet tells Shawn that she broke up with Declan. But Shawn has get her far away from knowing he's helping Desperaux, so he is forced to be short with her, leaving her confused about their relationship. Desperaux tells them about the middleman that put his client in contact with Desperaux, a criminal that could get the job done. The guys head to the RCMP to find out information about the middleman, and are thankfully able to get a location on him. At the location, Desperaux gets the middleman to admit who his client is - Frank Crosley, a crime lord. Desperaux was in prison Crosley him and admits that the woman he had fallen in love with while in prison is actually Crosley's wife. Desperaux says that Crosley ran his whole operation from prison. Back at the RCMP, Shawn gives them a name - Frank Crosley. The detective that was murdered may have been murdered by Crosley. The detective was close to bringing down Crosley's operation but showed up dead before he could put it all together. Now they think it was Crosley who killed both the Crown Prosecutor and one of the RCMP's detectives. Shawn breaks it down: the two deaths are connected because they held information against Crosley. Crosley set up Desperaux to take the fall for the crime because he found out he was having an affair with his wife. But when they arrive to see Crosley, he's also dead. Now Shawn admits that Desperaux may be guilty - so Shawn and Gus discuss the case in the car. But suddenly, they see Desperaux being held at gunpoint by Crosley's wife - the actual crime boss. Valeria Crosley was the one who set up Desperaux, not her husband. Desperaux creates a diversion and Shawn is able to knock her out unconscious, allowing them to escape. The next day, Lassiter completes Desperaux's extradition back to the U.S.. Shawn goes to meet up with Juliet to finally set things straight. Juliet says that she and Shawn missed the moment, and that maybe a relationship between them isn't meant to be. But Shawn shares his true feelings with her, and they share the kiss to end all kisses. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five